Break Room Bothering
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little bit of DL fluff. All Lindsay wanted was to have some quiet time. Danny has other plans.


**Title: **Break Room Bothering

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Just a little bit of D/L fluff. All Lindsay wanted was to have some quiet time. Danny has other plans.

* * *

Lindsay stretched herself along the plush leather of the break room couch. Her feet at one end, her head at the other.

She was exhausted. Her case was going no where and she hurt from head to toe. All she wanted was to sit back, relax, and enjoy a little quiet time.

Her peace and quiet didn't last long however.

"Hey Montana." Danny came into the room.

When Lindsay growled all Danny could do was chuckle. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he took her feet and placed them on his lap as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"How ya doing?"

Lindsay sighed. He wasn't gonna leave anytime soon.

"If you must know Messer, my feet hurt, my head hurts, my back hurts, and my case just hit a brick wall."

"Well you sound rather cheerful." Danny quipped.

Lindsay just glared at him.

"And how are you doing Messer?" Sarcasm dripped from each word.

"Pretty good actually. I solved my case, the moon is full, the stars are out, and I'm feeling lucky." The twinkle in his eyes evident.

"Lucky? What makes you say that?"

"My dear Lindsay, it's a stoke of luck that I have been sitting here with your feet on my lap and you haven't threatened bodily harm on me once, for interrupting your little rest."

Lindsay smiled.

"So far you haven't given me reason to, but keep talking and you may have one." as she ran her foot slowly against his upper thigh.

That was all the coaxing he needed.

Within a flash, he crawled on top of her, straddled her thighs, put his hands on either side of her to rest on the cushion, and crashed him lips to hers.

Not nearly as shocked as she should've been, Lindsay instinctively brought her hands up to thread through his hair.

Danny gently asked permission to deepen this kiss when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Lindsay allowed it.

A moan was brought into the air as their tongues met.

Danny soon broke the kiss to lower his head, and place heated kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Danny, we're ahhhh… " She couldn't complete her sentence when his teeth gently dug into the juncture at her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm, you smell so good." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, and placed soft butterfly kisses down her collarbone.

Too distracted by the blissful assault of the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone, she hadn't regarded his wandering hand until it moved from behind her to her hip, gently pushing up the hem of her shirt and slid his hand underneath it.

"Danny... she gasped as she pulled gently on his hair.

"Uhhhhmmm…" was the response from where his chin rested on the top button of the blouse she wore. His hand making its way up to graze her breast.

"Danny" she tried to sound more forceful, but failed miserably. "Not here."

"You say no, but your body says yes." Of course he was right when her knee came up to slide between his thighs. A growl escaped his lips. Shortly followed by voice that wasn't Danny's.

"You two can't be left alone for a minute can you?" Flack was at the door.

Lindsay gasped and slightly wiggled from underneath Danny. Danny seemed to ignore it when he slid his tongue underneath the top of her shirt to meet with her slight cleavage.

"Not that it's nice to see you Flack, but I can think of something else I'd rather be seeing right now." Danny muffled against the women's exposed skin underneath him.

"Well you're gonna be seeing Mac in a few minutes anyway, so…"

The mention of their boss broke though their lust induced haze. Lindsay shoved Danny off her, sat up, and straightened her shirt and hair.

Just in time too.

The door opened and Mac walked in.

"What are you still doing here Danny? I thought you finished your case?"

Before Danny could answer Lindsay did for him.

"He was helping me sort out my thoughts about my case. There is just something about it, I can't make out."

"From what I saw, you were making out just fine." Both Danny and Lindsay glared at the other Detective. _If looks could kill. _Flack on the other hand, looked most pleased with himself.

"Ok then. Lindsay are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

Flack couldn't stop a laugh and received two matching death glares.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, I'm just a little warm. Hormones and all." To emphasize her point, she placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

Danny smirked at his wife's outright lie, but also couldn't help the grin that formed when her ringed hand gently ran over the temporary home of their child.

"Ah yes. Stella was that way when she was pregnant with David. One minute she was hot, the next she was too cold." Mac smiled at the mention of his wife and two year old son. "Speaking of which, I must go. I told Stella I'd be home early tonight."

"Ok Mac. See ya tomorrow." Said Lindsay as she reached for a glass of water.

Just as Mac went to leave, he turned back to the detectives on the couch.

"Oh, and would you two please wait till you get home to do that sort of stuff."

* * *

Author's note: Just a quickie. 


End file.
